Edd's Parents (Biography)
Background information about Edd's parents. This concerns VampireMeerkat's design. Edd's parents made their first appearance in 2009, and are again in developement since the beginning of 2013. Especially Edd's father's designs aren't confirmed yet. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Carla Full name: Willy Cornelli Carla Age: 40 Description Carla is Edd's mother. She works fulltime in the IT, where she's the chief of staff. She always tries to come home early so she can be with her son, Edd, though never manages to do so. She's always the first to arrive home, since Lennard has to travel a greater distance to work. Because Carla has very long hair, she let Edd grow out his as well, but eventually Lennard started to complain about it. After Edd messed up his own hair, he kept part of his hair long in order to make her believe he never cut it. Carla used to have an indescribable obsession for pears, which always confused her family. After she got married, Lennard tried to tone it down and finally ordered her to step away from it after she dragged her son, Edd, into her obsession. Past At the age of 18, Carla's parents introduced her to Lennard and wished for her to marry him, since his family had a good status, like themselves. As she didn't seemed interested in dating and they were given the opportunity for their daughter to marry someone of this status, it was important to them. Because she was rather playful and "silly", her parents ordered her to be on her best behaviour whenever Lennard was around. Lennard asked her to marry him just shortly after they met. Since Carla believed he was probably too serious for her, she mainly agreed on her parents' request. In the first few years of marriage they were both more busy with their career than spending any quality time together, as suggested by Lennard. Many years later Carla told her husband about her mother's wish, and while it didn't appeal to Lennard, he was willing to do this for her. Right after Edd was born, she urged him for another baby, but this time he rejected. This gave her great grief, yet accepted it and moved on. Because Edd is her only son, she tries to take good care of him. Carla still wants another child at this day and age. Appearance Carla has long black hair in a bun, brown eyes, and a small gap in her teeth. When going to work she wears a dress, long red socks and cyan earrings; when cleaning around the house she wears a red skirt, a blue shirt with buttons on the back, and a short cyan apron. She's extremely skinny and has a bony appearance. Lennard Full name: Alfredo Lennard Age: 55 Description Lennard is Edd's father. He owns an university far outside the borders of Peach Creek, and is the headmaster. Compared to his wife, he hardly has any contact with Edd. He owns all kinds of odd-coloured suits, which makes it clear he doesn't have a good fashion style. Lennard is very intelligent, friendly, but strict and not good with children or handling other people's emotions. He doesn't always understand a simple hint, but his intentions are always good. Past Carla's parents once met Lennard's parents at a convention, and were very impressed by their success in the business world. Because Lennard was pretty much raised the same way as Carla, he was easily charmed by her. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met, but soon came to discover that she wasn't so serious and sane as she appeared to him at first. Next to her strange obsession with pears, she turned out to be very playful and curious. While Lennard was surprised, and a bit embarrassed by her change of character, it didn't discourage him to marry her anyway. While Carla wanted to have a family right away, he suggested to have a good career first and a good relationship later. Together they worked their way to the top, till Carla asked him for a baby years later. Right after she gave birth to Edd, Lennard pushed her to continue working. Appearance Lennard has greying, black hair, a moustache, and green eyes. He wears glasses and usually some kind of awkward suit. Trivia *Carla's tooth gap was originally not intended for her design. *The glasses Lennard is wearing come from the episode "Fa-La-La-La, Ed". *Carla's pear obsession is to be seen in the decoration in Edd's house. See also *Parents Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters